iDidn't Think We'd Fall In Love
by lalalala72
Summary: uhh, i suck at summaries ahha. basically carly gets freddie to admit he likes sam, then tries to set them up. tell me if i should keep going?
1. Chapter 1

iDidn't Think We'd Fall In Love

So what if I gave up my semester at sea to help Sam out? It meant nothing. It was purely just because she seemed sincere that she wanted Missy gone. Carly, on the other hand, did not think that it was nothing. Day after day, she would constantly remind me that I liked Sam, even if it was just as a friend. Yeah, I mean, I care about her, despite the fighting, she's is one of my best friends. And I know I'm one of hers too, otherwise, she never would've came to me for help. Carly thinks I care about her as "more than just a friend." She's made that quite clear over the past month, but that's impossible. This is Sam Puckett we're talking about here. Sure she's gorgeous, sincere when she wants to be, funny, and nice at times, but she's also a world class bully. I was was pulled out of my thoughts by Carly tapping on my shoulder and saying my name repeatedly. "Freddie, hello anyone there? Freddie, snap out of it."

"Oh hey. I didn't realize that you were talking about me." This has happened a few times over the past month. I was really starting to think in to what Carly's trying to convince me about my feelings.

"You were thinking about her, I can tell. You love her." She was smirking.

"No, Carls, you know I don't love her. How could I? And besides, I'm still in love with you." That wasn't entirely true. I'm completely not in love with Carly anymore. I love her the same way that I love Sam, as a friend.

"You so do love her, and you do not love me anymore. You can keep trying to tell yourself this, but in the end you're going to realize that Sam is the one for you. And I can tell that she loves you too." She was still smirking.

"Hypothetically speaking, if Sam liked me back, and she quits bullying me, there's a slight chance I could like her." And that was true, but I just can't believe I told Carly that. She's smirking now, here comes the cockiness.

"I told you, and I was right!" She was dancing around the room now singing "Freddie loves Sam, Freddie loves Sam."

"I didn't say that I love her, I was speaking hypothetically." That wasn't entirely true either.

"Okay, whatever you wanna think, but you basically admitted your love for her, and I'm not going to forget that Freddie Benson." She was still dancing and smirking. All of a sudden she stopped. She was thinking, I could tell.

"Carly, what are you thinking?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm gonna set you guys up. I'll be back later, stay here." She ran out of the door, she ignored my screams, and ran out of the door. Where was she going?


	2. Chapter 2

Carly

------------------------------------------------------

I knew it, I knew it. Freddie loves Sam! I keep trying to call Sam, but she's not answering. So, I'm walking to her house now. Actually, I'm more like skipping, I'm so excited for my friends. As I was thinking, I walked up to Sam's house, it was average, but her mom didn't take much care of it. I knocked and Sam's mom answered. She was wearing a bikini, and by the looks of it, I think it's Sam's. "Oh hey Carly! Sam's up in her room, if you want to go up there." Sam's mom was really sweet, but a little friendly, if you know what I mean. She has every excuse to be though, she's gorgeous. She has Sam's hair and eyes, and I think that's all she needs to be gorgeous.

"Thanks, I will." I said smiling. I have no idea how to set them up, but I guess that just makes it all the more fun. I walked into Sam's room, and she was listening to music and throwing paper in the trash can, pretending it was basketballs. "Hey Sam." I said smiling so wide.

"Hey Carls," She gave me a piece of paper and said, "want a try?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no actually, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"This can't be good." She was shaking her head as she said this.

"It's about Freddie, he-"

"I was right, this REALLY won't be good." She was sitting up now, her full attention on me, I could tell she wanted to know.

"Okay, as I was saying, Freddie likes you, and he wants to date you, but only if you like him back." She was wide eyed with shock, but she tried hiding it, she wouldn't want anyone to know that she liked Fredward Benson.

"Uh, I don't think so Carls, he loves you, and why would he like a bully?" She looked confused, and still shocked. She loves him too.

"You love him don't you?" She was smirking now.

"Maybe I do." Was all she said, then she looked down.

"What would you do, if I told you that I could set you guys up on a date?" Her eyes lit up at this.

"How?" All I could do was smile.


End file.
